Gakuen Alice Chapter 071
Title- Finding the Light Date- November 20th, 2006 Volume 13 Previous Chapter → 070 and Volume 12 Next Chapter → 072 Synopsis Life in the academy has returned to normal since the events from the Hana Hime arc. Mikan is in high spirits, even though she has been pressured with strange questions from the teachers about her Alice. Mikan learns from Subaru that Hotaru was by Mikan's side the whole time she was ill, which cheers Mikan up greatly. Although Hotaru is clearly annoyed with Mikan's frequent hugs, she doesn't push Mikan away. Elsewhere, Natsume is sitting in a tree and is looking at the small bag he had from Mikan's birthday. Ruka comes to see him, which makes Natsume hide it. He helps Ruka up and teases him by calling Ruka a "no-star", and laughs. Ruka says that he never though there would be a time when he heard Natsume laugh, and that Natsume's laugh was created from Mikan. He also asks Natsume if he stayed in the academy because he wants to protect Mikan. For the first time ever, Natsume confirms his love for Mikan; he tells Ruka that he will protect Mikan no matter what, even if it costs him his life. Grateful that his best friend has found love, Ruka tells Natsume that he, too, will protect Mikan and teases him by saying he won't lose in winning Mikan's attention. Ruka recalls from half a year ago, the time Natsume first met Mikan. The older students bullied Natsume for ignoring them and that they were appalled he became the only Special Star student in the academy. Ruka noted that Natsume's eyes became empty and darker as the abuse continued, and he felt hopeless to help him.One day, one of the older students bribed Natsume into escaping from the academu in exchange for a letter from his father. Natsume accepted this, leading up to the moment he blew up the gate and encountered Mikan. After the flashback, Ruka suggests that they run away for just one day so they can be free of the academy's darkness; however, Ruka knows that Natsume found the light needed to escape from it in Mikan. The boys see Mikan talking with Narumi, which makes Natsume jealous. Ruka is too busy thinking about how its been half a year since they met Mikan. Narumi confesses to Mikan that he made her Natsume's partner because he knew only she could save him, but Mikan didn't hear it due to the heavy wind. He holds her, which prompts Natsume to kick Narumi into dropping Mikan and tells him to not hold Mikan as he pleases. Mikan is bewildered of what Natsume just did and tries asking him why, but he ignores her. Tono discovers that it was indeed Persona's Alice stone that Mikan drew out of her body and tells Narumi, who now knows that Mikan has a difficult road ahead of her. Nobara watches Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka from a window, and Persona asks her what she's looking at. She says nothing and comforts Persona by promising to stay with him forever. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments Quotes Category:Chapter